


Love me like you do

by Angelssavior



Series: 9-1-1 one shots [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Character, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Love You, Implied Sexual Content, Movie Night, Muslim Character, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot, One Shot Song Challenge, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Random & Short, Randomness, Relationship(s), Short, Short & Sweet, Trust, Worth Re-Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelssavior/pseuds/Angelssavior
Summary: Marjan was not expecting to fall in love with her best friend Selena. They have been best friends as long as they can remember and they would occasionally flirt. Then when their traditional movie night comes around, she has her hijab off, and is embarrassed by it until feelings ignite.
Series: 9-1-1 one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Love me like you do

We sat at the fire station, finally having some down time when she walked in. She wore a jean jacket over a tank top, jeans, and sneakers. A bag was over her shoulder, her white shoulder length hair covered an undershave and her green eyes looked around as I stood up looking over the railing. Smiling, I practically ran down the stairs, hugging the smaller girl and she laughed as she smiled. I was in surprise that she was even in Texas at all. 

"What are you even doing here?! I thought you couldn't come until next month!" I explained in surprise as she giggled.

"Surprise! I heard about what happened with the whole hurricane situation and what not, and figured I drop in. Besides, we both know I would be in hell if I forgot our movie night tradition."

I smiled and brought her upstairs as she began to love Butter cup, giving the old dog lots of scratches and belly rubs. Judd, and the rest of the team sat in silence as we washed our hands and sat down to eat. She had her hand on my thigh under the table, close to down there and I couldn't help but glance at her. Here we were testing the waters again, and somehow she managed to make my heart feel like it was gonna explode out of my chest. 

**************************************

When we got to her house, she had set up the living room, with our favorite snacks, and drinks. Of course there was lots of pillows and blankets and her two black cats were hogging most of them. She loved them and gave them a treat as I retreated to the bed room. It had been an exhausting few weeks and I was excited to unwind. The temple I had previously prayed at, had disowned me for being a firefighter and being bi curious. They told me it was a sin to love another woman and of course I knew that but she mad me feel so... Happy, and I was allowed to be myself around her.

She walked in by accident while I had my hijab off and I rushed to put it on and she stopped me. I watched with horror written on my face and she smiled as she sat me on the bed, her fingers running through my hair. Watching in embarrassment, she sighed softly, and I bit my lip softly. My stomach in knots, my heart racing, my head spinning, I wasn't sure of what to do. I was always used to adrenaline, but this? This was a different kind of rush for me.

We laid on the living room floor, our clothes scattered on the floor and she watched me in amusement. Her fingers tracing my ribcage, a smile hinting on her lips as I smiled. Kissing her slowly, she giggled as I sighed softly. She had totally made me fall in love with her, and I wasn't as confused as before. Bruises covered my arms and legs... Well basically everywhere. She watched and sat up on her elbow as I watched her happily. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna be sore tomorrow because of you, you asshole," I said smiling.

"You love it, you could not stop moaning, and crying my name out. Besides, I could always move down to Texas and we can be more than just friends..." She smiled as i sat up facing her.

"But.." I began and she covered my mouth.

"They don't like it? They can shove it up their asses. We set up a place here for you to pray or at your house. Besides, you are in America. They cant hurt you here. What they gonna do? Imprison you?"

She did have a good point there. Nodding, she smiled as she pulled me into a kiss. Kissing her back, I smiled at the fact that I was getting a happy ending with my best friend. Sighing softly, she played with my hair, smiling because she got to see me with it off. I wasn't used to having it off around other people, especially when it came off by accident on a scene. The team understood but still, this was totally different.

"Plus if you want, in the future of course, we can have both a muslim and american wedding." 

I nodded. "Sounds good, but why do that? I mean," she covered my mouth.

"Because I'm the kind of person who follows tradition. Besides, I love you."

There it was. The l word. The first I love you...


End file.
